Of America and Meme's
by Always irritated
Summary: As the title Says, Mentions of GerIta. And the Annoyance of England
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Annoying memes...**

**After looking at a few memes, my brain kinda fried and wrote...this.**

**Monday**

Alfred ran into England's room _(With the key he stole )_

"Arttttie~"

"What is it you bumbling idiot?"

"I whip my hair back and forth!" He ran back out after literally whipping his hair back and forth.

England face-palmed.

**Tuesday**

During a very important meeting America had stood up.

He ripped off his pants and started singing.

"WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS I WEAR SHORT SHORTS!" He yelled and kicked up his leg with his fists on his hips.

France proceeded to gush blood and fell to the ground.

England Face-palmed again.

Germany covered Italy's eyes.

"Ve~ Germany what's wrong? Don't you make me wear those?"

"YOU BASTARD PERVERT!"

**Wednesday**

Alfred stood dramatically.

" THIS IS...HAMBAGA!" He yelled, kicking over Russia's Chair

"You will pay for that~ Kolkolkolkol!"

**Thursday**

"And that is why we have to stop using so many car-"

"OBJECTION!" Alfred slammed his fist on the conference table.

Everyone stared at the American who grinned.

"America-San this is not Phoenix Wright; Ace Attorney..." Japan mumbled.

**Friday**

One random afternoon America had unfortunately invited himself without making England aware.

He had however made him aware by hugging him _(Even if England says America 'molested' him)_

After loudly telling England he was hungry and didn't want an and I quote 'I dun want any of yer shitty scones iggy!'

England had decided to 'bake' a cake.

"The cake" America stared at the piece of Chocolate 'cake' "...is a LIE!" He cried dramatically and walked away.

Arthur for the third time that week, face-palmed.

**Saturday**

Just when England thought everything would be normal America slammed through his door

"Heeeey Igggy~!"

England sighed,

"What is it America?"

" Imma Firin mah Lazahh!"He ran out "Baaaaah!" that odd, odd sound echoed through his house.

As well as the loud bang of England letting his head hit his table.

**Sunday**

Not once did England wake up, not even to getting Rick Rolled or rather 'America Rolled' by The American Idiot.

Though he'd probably need his sleep for the week that was coming. Especially if America decided to do all of the bloody 'Memes'.

**Good? bad? Weird? funyn?**

**I'll tell ya' though, it was fun to write.**

**Bye~**

***Edit: Someone really wants me to write another chapter but i'm gonna need help. If someone can, tell me some more Meme's because honestly i can't find anymore ;_; . So thank you if you can~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooooow, it's been so long since I've updated this ;A;**

**Also to AmberXLion26, since you gave me help I'll write ya' somethin' :3 (Message and tell me? )**

**Monday**

America seemed to have finally calmed down and sat in his seat, that was until Russia stood and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me America" America's head slowly turned with wide eyes. And pointed.

"Holy fuckin' shit it's a Dinosaur!" Russia stood there, his eye twitching.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck! Oh my fucking god, fucking dinosaur." A purple aura overtook the Russian nation's large body.

"Holy shit, what the fuuuuuuuck?" He fell to his knees.

"Я собираюсь убить тебя, Америка" He pulled out his pipe and chased America out of the room.

"Aiyaaa!" China put a hand to his head "You Western nations are so immature!"

**Tuesday**

America walked into the meeting, his face surprisingly blank.

"Look at all the fucks I don't give~!" He happily skipped out.

"England how do you and him manage to stay together?"

"Honestly...i don't know..."

**Wednesday**

Everyone arrived to find America wearing...a box...

"America-San..." Japan sighed.

"What the hell is a Gundam?"

**Thursday**

"And then she *Censored for you sanity* "

"... and not a single fuck was given that day..."

"Vas te faire encule, l'Amérique"

"No thank you~"

**Friday**

America waltz's into England's house.

"Hey Iggy~"

"What?"

"Guess what today is~"

"Um...Friday?" England looked unsure.

"It's Friday Friday everyone get down on Friday~!" He kissed England and quickly ran out. Leaving an annoyed and ear-raped Nation.

**Saturday and Sunday**

England was not home, leaving a bored American to through his stuff...he almost shot himself...for the fifth time that day.

**Also does anyone have an specific Meme's they want me too write?**

**I might stop writing this ;A; it's difficult (Kinda) **

**I actually hate Rebecca black =3=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**

**Yay I finally got off my lazy ass and started writing this :D**

**Monday ( Submitted by MiniSKirtRanger)**

A happy America walked in with black shades and made an odd face.

"Like a boss!"

God dammit America!"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Shut up tomato Bastard! "

**Tuesday (Submitted by MiniSkirtRanger)**

"Hey iggy it rained last night!"

"I'm aware America" England mumbled, completely unaware of the face America gave.

"DOUBLE RAINBOW!" ALL THE WAY 'CROSS THE SKY, WOW, WOW OH MY GOD!" He grinned happily " ...Iggy?" He heard the door slam.

"IGGY!" He ran after his angry boyfriend.

**Wednesday (Submitted by Fangirlgonesupernova)**

England sighed and looked over at his American boyfriend "America as much as I love you, I really hate you lately"

"O rly?" America ended up with a red and-print on his cheek and a very mad-Brit.

**Thursday**

"Iggy quick grab my Nantucket" England looked suspicious but grabbed it anyway.

The two flew into the sky with rainbows.

**Friday (Submitted by MiniSkirtRanger )**

England sighed and pulled out another rose from his cabinet.

"Stupid France..."

"Bed intruder!" America screamed and grabbed his chainsaw.

"A-America! Put that down!" England yelled as he ran after his boyfriend, who was swinging his Chainsaw around like a psychotic murderer.

After awhile America calmed down and stared screaming that he was on a boat...what ever the hell that meant.

**I have the perfect one for Halloween~ **

**I'm gonna start skipping Saturday and Sunday since nothin' important really happened ;_; Also should I bump up the rating to T ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:**

**MiniSkirtRanger ; I read every review I get and they always make me happy _(Even if they're anonymous~ ) _^_^ so even if you're an anonymous reviewer I'll still credit your for the idea.**

**Also thanks everyone who's reviewed and given me ideas :3 **

**Since I don't have school on Friday (The thirtieth ) I'll have more time to write and publish things ^_^ I'm currently writing this about and hour before I have to go outside and wait for the bus...**

**Monday (Submitted by 4evaFranyify )**

A happy America walked in followed by a scruffy and pissed of Brit.

"What are you so happy about, America?"

"I just had sex~!"

England promptly slammed his face into the meeting table and proceeded to do so until France had to drag him to the nurses...

America immediately started chasing him with his magical appearing chainsaw of badassness.

**Tuesday (Submitted by 4evaFranyify )**

"And then I. Kol'ed "

"Aiyah Russia!"

"..Hey ya' know that awkward moment when Russia gets up to drink Vodka when you two are makin' a fucked up Mongolia?"

Mongolia proceeded to threaten America with Nukes...

**Wednesday(Submitted by MiniSkirtRanger )**

Everyone at the meeting was Royally pissed off, except for America who was doing this odd dance.

And he was somehow defying the laws of gravity and managed to do the pelvic thrust...

"What have you been teaching him, Japan!"

"T-the Geddan dance..."

**Thursday**

"All your base are belong to us"

"America speak proper English..."

"Numna numa iei~"

Romania rolled his eyes and lent back in his chair.

**Friday**

"BOOM HEADSHOT!"

…**.what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:**

**Thanks: **

**MiniSkirtRanger; ^_^ you can take as long as you want to think of an idea :D I've read a few stories on here and several have Anonymous reviews and the writers have never say thank you to an Anonymous review so I just wanted to be a little bit different ^_^' (If that's really the right word ) and say thank you.**

**Monday (Submitted by Fangirlgonesupernova) **

"In soviet Russia, vodka drinks you" Russia glared at America for making such a joke about mother Russia. And Vodka.

**Tuesday (Submitted by YouMustBeDreaming )**

England sighed and walked through the door of America and his' house.

"America I'm home!" He hearing sobbing and yelling.

He walked to America's room and opened the door to see his moronic boyfriend sitting in front of a camera, tears stained his cheeks and he looked horrible.

"LEAVE BRITTIANY ALONE!" He cried.

England just walked away, his forefinger and thumb pinched the skin between his eyes.

**Wednesday**

America sat with a blank face, an abnormal scowl on his teenage face.

"America-San...what is wrong?" America turned to the Japanese man.

"You've been trolled" Japan looked confused.

"Western culture is...odd" He mumbled as America started singing.

"You've been Trolled! You've been Trolled"

**Thursday**

"Enwand?" America looked at England, his lip trembling.

"What is it America?" England flipped a page in his newspaper, not really caring about what his boyfriend was about to ask.

"I can haz cheeseburger?"

"...No"

**Friday**

"America if you don't stop with these damn memes I will shoot you!" England yelled pulling out a tazer _(Like that would kill...wait it can...never mind) _

"Don't tase me bro!" America yelled, his hands up.

England was then charged with tasing an 'innocent nation '.

**Ahaha~ I have no idea...now if you'll excuse me imma go eat because I'm startin' to shake...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:**

**I noticed that I missed some of ya'lls Requests ..so on the next Chapter I'll probably include it :D **

**MiniSkirtRanger; ^_^**

**Monday (Submitted by Impostor )**

_Wait for the right time to say something._

"Hey ig-"

"Pastaaaa~!"

_Get interrupted._

**Tuesday (Submitted by Fangirlgonesupernova)**

America sat pouting, his blue eyes on his boyfriend.

"America...stop glaring at me"

"Iggy..."

"What?"

"Y U no have smex with me!" France then acquired a nosebleed.

**Wednesday (Submitted by MiniSkirtRanger)**

America screamed at his keyboard in German, how he learned, England will never know.

Though it's probably from all of the time he's spent with Prussia...

**Thursday (Submitted by FlyingSolo365)**

England held out a plate of burnt cookies" Here is your desert..." He adverted his eyes away.

"I'm not dessert! So I threw it on the ground!" America slapped the cookies out of England's hands.

**Friday (Submitted by FlyingSolo365 )**

England sighed and threw back his head as the liquid rushed down his throat.

"England you should really calm down on the liquor, non?"

"Shut up froggy!" England yelled, slamming his glass down on the bar.

He heard France make an odd noise and looked towards him.

"What?"

"I believe someone is doing the creep near you" The French pig laughed.

England looked and saw America doing...an odd dance towards him...

"France...take me home"

**FlyingSolo365; Aw~ you don't have too~**

**oh god, I was horribly reluctant to watch it since it is Nicki Minaj (Not to offend or anything ^_^' ) ...but Pffft! *Excuse me while I die from laughing * I thought of that XD (I so have to put that on YouTube repeat! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **

***Clears throat* Sorry this is extremely late (Rather to me and not y'all ) But it annoys me because I like to update really fast ^_^' **

**Anyway, this'll be probably finished by Today, but if it isn't it'll be most likely out tomorrow, the latest is Wednesday...**

**Monday (Submitted by Soul and heart)**

"This bloody wanker asks me to come over to his house, and what does he do?"

_America walked towards the shocked England, his head angled down and his eyes lidded._

_He was singing in some Japanese Gibberish!_

_He pushed England to the ground and sat on top of him, leaning closer to the shocked Brit-._

*Hides face in shame*

**Tuesday ( Submitted by FlyingSolo365 )**

America sat with his big goofy face.

He lifted his arms up and "Imaaaagination~" The rainbow behind his head made itself know...

**Wednesday (Submitted by )**

"Do the time waaaarp~" England proceeded to slap America with the door of the Mental ward.

**Thursday (Submitted by Soul and Heart )**

"Japan..what the hell did you give him?"

"Ah...just some Pocky"

"Why's he dancing like that!"

"I...showed him the commercial..."

**Friday (Submitted by Soul and Heart)**

"America we are _not_ going in there!"

"But whyyy~?"

"Because you have a mustache and are obviously going to insult them just like those morons on the Shore of Jersey or whatever the hell it's called!"

"You...totally fail, Iggy"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay~" The American picked him up, running off.

Lucky for him that England was there because a very pissed off Romano was in the shop...cleaning his gun...

**W atch ? V = KJ 8rEWQ T_ig&feat ure =re late d - I love...**

**I actually managed to finish this today~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've written anythin', had crap to do...**

**It's funny because I'm written this when my friend is here ( Hetalia and Knives )**

**Monday (Submitted by Soul and Heart)**

England stare at the American idiot as he stared at a lays chip.

"The bloody hell is wrong with you, America?" America turned to him with wide eyes.

"I'll take a chip...and eat it!" England for what felt like the fifth teen- thousandth and sixty three times, he face-palmed.

**Tuesday(Submitted by Soul and Heart )**

"There's something on your face..."America quickly dug his fist into Prussia's cheek.

"Prussia!" Germany and Canada quickly ran over to the Ex-Nation thing.

"Die Hölle? Warum hast du das gemacht?" The arrogant Prussian yelled at the retard of an American.

"It was pain!"

"Hey I know that meme!" The two happy nations gayly skipped off talking about memes.

**Wednesday **

America cried.

England stared, completely confused.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Forever Alone!"

"You're about to be forever alone"

**Thursday**

Mexico glared at the grinning American.

"Hey, what's the difference between me and you?"

Mexico shrugged.

You had to cross the border" Mexico slapped him with her bottle of tequila.

"Pedazo de mierda americana!" She stomped off.

"Love ya' too!"

**Friday**

America thankfully did not come to the meeting _(Possibly because he got really drunk after Mexico 'rejected' him.)_

**And I am forever ending it here V_V**

**German- The hell? Why did you do that?**

**Spanish- American piece of shit!**

**Mexico belongs to my friend Neko-neko_ ( Aka my tsun-tsun )_**

**Also I have a poll about something` _(Check my profile! )_**

**Anyway~ bye bye and hope to see ya' soon _(Not on this storie...) _**


End file.
